transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Virgil Osborn (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Norman Virgil Osborn is the founder and CEO of Oscorp, in an search for save his life from an illness, he mutates into a Goblin like-creature. Biography Early life Norman Osborn at one point of life would open oscorp and eventually would make an alliance with Gustav Fiers one of HYDRA's leader and Osborn would use his company and research for help HYDRA cause. When he was in his early 20s, he would develop an illness that was hereditary on the Osborn family and put his reseach on Oscorp to find a cure, as eh grew older his illness began to worsen, as he heading closer to his death. Before his Transformation Osborn would have most of his scientists such as Curt Connors and Mendell Storm to find ways to cure him, in the meantime he would work on other projects for HYDRA. Osborn tells Mendell Storm that some of his agents have seen the Iron Man armor face to face and they photgraphed the blueprints of an armor made by Obadiah Stane, so he wants Mendell to build one and find their own power source for the armor, but Mendell is unsure of copying Stark's armor, but Osborn doesnt care, as he notes that even if Stark lawsuits them, they have better lawyers than him. Mendell states he will do his best. Norman Osborn gets a call from Gustav Fiers, who asks him about the progress on their exo suit, Osborn states its in early stages, but they need an test subject. Fiers says he will find a subject once the suit is complete. Norman Osborn looks himself at the mirror, as he realizes his illness is spreading, he briefly loses hope until he finds the files for the Oz Formula which came from Fiers contacts, he calls Mendell to inform him that he may have found a way to cure himself. Sometime later, Fiers contacts Osborn telling him he found an test subject for the exo suit, a man named Aleksei Sytsevich. At the Oscorp Vault, Agents working for Fiers bring an blindfolded Aleksei Sytsevich to the vault, they remove the towel off Aleksei Sytsevich, who asks where he is, Norman tells him he's at the Oscorp Vault. Aleksei Sytsevich asks why he's here. Osborn tells him that he's been chosen to test out a new exo suit that will enhance his strength to that of a rhino, Aleksei asks what's in it for him, Osborn states its a chance in freedom, he's aware of his issues with the law and will personally erase any of his criminal record and will give him protection. as the Fiers agents bring Aleksei towards the suit, one of them ask Osborn if its true what he told Aleksei, Osborn states its not true. as he would go a spree of crime anyway, the agent asks how's the research for save his life going, Osborn states they are trying out the OZ formula an attempt to recreat the supersoldier serum made to create Captain America. the agent asks for the armor. Osborn states its going well and he painted it to look like Captain America after finding the OZ formula files. then they check on Aleksei testing the suit, which he likes. Osborn states that he will make an excellent henchmen for missions, but Aleksei Sytsevich decides to dissolve their deal, because with this suit he has all the protection he needs, he then proceeds to kill Fiers Agents, Osborn hides before Aleksei can kill him, Aleksei then escapes the vault. After the Rhino was defeated by the vigilante known as Spider-Man, Fiers contacts Osborn, disappointed at the mess the Rhino caused, Osborn affirms he's disappointed too. Fiers asks who is Spider-Man, asking is he an Cross-Species experiment. Osborn is not sure as all Cross-Species experiments have failed, unless one had succeeded without them knowing. Osborn decides to investigate on Spider-Man possible connection with Oscorp, he checks on the security camera and see's a boy entering the Spider's chamber much to his annoyance, he would then pass across the teenager Peter Parker, who was in Oscorp helping Dr. Connors, Norman notices thhe resemblance that Parker as to the kid in the video. Sometime later, Fiers asks Osborn, about the progress of their Iron Man-like suit, Osborn confirms that its complete and that it will be tested tommorow and that they used Forestonite as its power source. Osborn looks at the window and sees that his illness is getting worse, once Fiers is gone, Osborn calls Mendell to meet him at the Oscorp Vault. Becoming a Goblin At the Oscorp Vault, Osborn orders Mendell to test the OZ Formula on him, but Mendell states it havent been tested, it could have bad side-effects. this angers Osborn and attacks him, Mendell injects with the serum in self-defense, as Osborn begins to mutate, Mendell escapes in search of help, as Osborn mutates into a goblin like creature, he gets inside the Iron Patriot armor and takes an armed gilder. Iron Patriot starts to attack the city throwing bombs at civillians, Spider-Man shows up to stop him, mocking him for copying Iron Man and Captain America. Iron Patriot starts to fire at him, but Spider-Man dodges, then Iron Patriot begins to chase him, but is unable to find him. Spider-Man is under his glider and surprises him, Spider-Man rips the wires of Glider causing it to malfunction, as Iron Patriot swears revenge. Proposal to Spider-Man At Osborn Mansion, Norman contemplates his fate, at what he became, he then starts to have illusions due to his insanity, where he hears the voice of his Green Goblin persona where he tells Osborn that what happened to him is a gift, his gift can people fall into their knees, to fear him, Norman begins to agree, what happened to him is something happens once in a lifetime and he could conquer this place and get people bow to him, the voice tells him that something will stand in his way, Spider-Man, Norman states he will kill him, but the voice suggests Norman to make an alliance with Spider-Man, Norman likes the idea, the city hates Spider-Man and soon he will be fed up with them. Iron Patriot would then attack the Daily Bugle, asking its publisher, J. Jonah Jameson who takes the pictures of Spider-Man, Jameson refuses to reveal who it is, Patriot knows he's lying, Then Spider-Man appears behind, Jameson gets his mouth webbed when he states that he knew he and the Iron Patriot were allies. then Patriot gasses Spider-Man causing him to pass out, Iron Patriot saves him before he falls to the ground and takes him away, Spider-Man wakes up on a rooftop, dizzy from the effects of the gas. Patriot offers Spider-Man to form an alliance, Spider-Man refuses, because he's a criminal, Patriot agrees, but tells him that the city will eventually turn against him and when it does, he will coming for him. However Spider-Man would continue to fight in order to protect the others, as Spider-Man fought the Lizard, who unknown to Osborn was his employee Curt Connors, Iron Patriot would interrupt their fight, the Lizard escape much to Spider-Man fury, Patriot is dissapointed that Spider-Man is still fighting for protect the weak, but before he can contineu speaking, Iron Patriot pulls him to the ground and brutally defeats him, even breaking the Patriot leg. Patriot manages to defeat Spider-Man and get away, swearing revenge. Joining The Sinister Six Seeking revenge against Spider-Man, Patriot would come across Venom, whom he at first mistakes for Spider-Man, but realizes his mistake when Venom roars at him, Iron Patriot tosses him away and walks away, but Venom tells him that both of them want to kill Spider-Man, Venom proposes making an alliance with Patriot in order to kill Spider-Man and to recruit the other guys that faced Spider-Man recently in order to kill him. As Venom recruits Aleksei Sytsevich, Kraven the Hunter and the Sandman, Patriot would build a new Rhino armor for Aleksei Sytsevich and would recruit the Lizard after finding out his location on the sewers, the team would then cause terror on New York City in order to attract Spider-Man towards them in the meantime, Iron Patriot would fight against Tony Stark, who comments on how he stole his design, eventually Iron Man would leave his persuit of Patriot to stop the Lizard, Patriot then would meet up with Spider-Man, Spider-Man fights off the Patriot, who uses a sword he built in an attempt to kill him, but Spider-Man is able to defeat him and webs him to the walls of a building. Iron Patriot would eventually get freed and help Venom and Sandman to take out Iron Man and Spider-Man, however during their fight, Spider-Man manages to disable Iron Patriot outfit, leaving him to crash against a building, his glider blows up, but he manages to survive, as Patriot lays on the ground defeated, he gets boo'ed by the civillians. Arrest Due to his involvement in the havoc he caused in New York City, Osborn would get arrested and taken to jail, as Iron Man took custody of the Iron Patriot armor. Relationships Friends and Allies *Eddie Brock/Venom *Curt Connors/The Lizard - Employee *Gustav Fiers - HYDRA contact *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Flint Marko/Sandman *Rajit Ratha - Employee *Mendell Storm - Employee Enemies *Richard Parker *Mary Parker *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tony Stark/Iron Man Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - Pokejedservo Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans